Suggestive Content
}} V comes up with a way to protect the Mechane from the frost giant clerics, but forgets to protect themselves. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Kwesi ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant Cleric with Tattoo ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giant Cleric with Axe (also charmed) ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giantess Cleric (also charmed) ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Bow-and-arrow (also charmed) ◀ ▶ Transcript On board the Mechane Andi: We're being abandoned! Bandana: What is it now? Andi: Your precious adventurers are leaving us behind! The Mechane continues to be hit with boulders, "THUNK! THUNK!" Andi: The elf just zoomed out of view, and your best friend Haley is nowhere to be seen. Andi: They were the only thing keeping us from getting crushed! Bandana: Calm down, I"m sure they know what they're doing. Andi: What they're doing is getting us all killed, so I hope you're wrong! Cut to Vaarsuvius and Blackwing Blackwing: V, you need to dispel that Invisibility Purge so that Haley can— Vaarsuvius: No, that would be an inefficient effort; the spell I cast on her is due to expire soon and I have no another. Vaarsuvius: I will pursue a strategy with the potential for a greater direct impact. Vaarsuvius: Mass Suggestion! Vaarsuvius: Attention, frost giants: Vaarsuvius: There is no need for conflict. I suggest you let our vessel pass without taking hostile action against it or those aboard. Three of the four giants are charmed. Giantess with Bow-and-arrow: That seems reasonable, actually. Giant with Axe: Yeah, what do I care about one airship? Giant with Tattoo: What? No, you weak-minded fools!! Giant with Tattoo: Obey Lord Thrym's commands or you will swelter in the Eternal Pit of Mild Spring Temperatures! Giantess: I'll be honest, I've always thought that sounded lovely. Blackwing: That was amazing! You took three giants out of the fight with one spell! Vaarsuvius: I admit, I did not expect such a high rate of success. But we must not underestimate the remaining cleric. Haley: Ugh, my head... Haley: Hey V, great gob on the— The giant with the axe smites Haley again, "'WHAM!"'' '''Vaarsuvius: ...I now recognize a narrow but significant loophole in my Suggestion phrasing. Blackwing: I'm continually amazed at how often we get screwed by you not be pedantic enough. D&D Context * Mass Suggestion is a 6th level spell which allows the caster to suggest a course of action for up to one creature per level (V is level 16). The suggestion must sound reasonable to the subject. * Suggestion can be negated by a Will saving throw, which is based on character's Wisdom modifier. Wisdom is the key ability score for clerics, so it's most likely for a higher level cleric to make a saving throw and the oldest is most likely to be highest level. ** Since Vaarsuvius only suggested that the Giants do not attack the Mechane, they are still free to attack Haley and him/herself. Trivia * The Giant With The Tattoo calls the other giants 'weak-minded fools!' for allowing themselves to fall for Mass Suggestion. The line is a famous quote by Jabba the Hutt from Return of the Jedi to one of his minions for falling for Luke Skywalker's Jedi mind trick. External Links * 1057}} View the comic * 504860}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Mass Suggestion Category:To Firmament